


Like Them

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: A Story Per Fandom [23]
Category: Pete's Dragon (1977)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Passamaquaddy was no place for dreamers.
Relationships: Nora & Pete
Series: A Story Per Fandom [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Like Them

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know that hardly anybody knows about this movie. And most of the people who DO know tend to trash on it. But I don't care. "Pete's Dragon" is one of my all-time favorites, has been since the moment my dad popped the library's copy into the VCR, rewound it, and it began the opening credits overture. Recently, I've been watching the movie over and over-- it's kind of my comfort movie-- as well as listening to the soundtrack, and I've wanted to expand the options for non-crossover "Pete's Dragon" fanfic here on Ao3. So I worked on this one, and I have a few more ideas up my sleeves. So here.
> 
> Also, the writing isn't my best; it always takes me a little while to figure out my writing rhythm for new fandoms.

Pete was used to the stares at this point. Really, he was. Ever since he'd arrived in Passamaquaddy, they had followed him everywhere he went... And most of them were because of Elliott.

He knew that not many-- if any!-- of them believed in his dragon friend, but the evidence of his existence was indisputable: a destroyed fence, broken signs, giant dragon footprints in wet cement...

But he didn't have Elliott with him, not this time. And the way that the people were keenly watching him at the moment...

"Nora?" he asked softly, "I... Everyone's watching me..."

Nora glanced down at him before looking at the people who had paused in order to gawk at the two as they passed.

"You've caused quite a stir," she responded quietly, "close-minded people like _them..._ Can't fathom even the _notion_ of a dragon."

Not necessarily that she truly believed in Elliott, that he even existed... But she allowed it. How could she take away this sweet young boy's fantasies, especially when she was in a constant state of mental fantasy herself?

"Where are we going again?" he asked, quickly changing the subject, "I forgot."

Nora laughed softly, looking forward again. "I take it that your outfit isn't shouting _Hey! I need replacing!_ to you."

He laughed a little, too, causing Nora to smile fondly. Passamaquaddy was no place for dreamers... And yet there they were, two birds of a feather, with dreams as big as the endless Maine sky.

Before either of them could say anything more, they reached the tailor's shop. Pete took a deep breath, glancing back at Nora. When she nodded, he smiled a little before opening the door.


End file.
